Unnamed government officials
This is a list of unnamed government officials seen on 24. Day 2 Official in Oregon After President David Palmer was informed of a threat to national security, he left Lake Oswego and traveled to the Northwest Regional Operations Complex. As he entered, an official told him that his Chief of Staff, Mike Novick, was on a plane and would arrive in a couple of hours. : The official appeared in "Day 2 8:00am-9:00am." Prime Minister After learning of the nuclear threat on the United States, President David Palmer called up the Prime Minister of a Middle Eastern country known to be housing three Second Wave terrorist camps. The Prime Minister denied the allegation and warned Palmer that any unjust retaliation on his country would make the U.S. an enemy to over one third of the world's population. : The Prime Minister was played by Michael Saad in "Day 2 8:00am-9:00am." Memorable quotes * Prime Minister: I would appreciate it if you would stop using my people and my country as a source for every threat leveled at the United States. * President Palmer: If you care for the lives of your citizens, you need to hear me loud and clear. Mr. Prime Minister, if a bomb goes off today, it will hurt us... but it will destroy you. * Prime Minister: Then Mr. President, you will have created an enemy of over one-third of the world's population. Proceed carefully. Secretary of Transportation When Vice President James Prescott summoned the Cabinet for 25th Amendment proceedings, the Secretary of Transportation for President David Palmer voted that Palmer remain in office. When Palmer was reinstated as President, she smiled broadly when Palmer chastised the other Cabinet members who voted against him. : Palmer's Secretary of Transportation appeared in "Day 2 3:00am-4:00am", "4:00am-5:00am", and "7:00am-8:00am". Secretary of Treasury When Vice President James Prescott summoned the Cabinet for 25th Amendment proceedings, the Secretary of Treasury for President David Palmer voted that Palmer be removed from office. : Palmer's Secretary of Treasury was played by Austin Tichenor in "Day 2 3:00am-4:00am", 4:00am-5:00am", and "7:00am-8:00am". Secretary of Defense When Vice President James Prescott summoned the Cabinet for 25th Amendment proceedings, the Secretary of Defense for President David Palmer was heard voting that Palmer remain in office. : Palmer's Secretary of Defense appeared in "Day 2 3:00am-4:00am", "4:00am-5:00am", and "7:00am-8:00am". Secretary of Agriculture When Vice President James Prescott summoned the Cabinet for 25th Amendment proceedings, the Secretary of Agriculture for President David Palmer voted that Palmer be removed from office. Unlike most of the other Cabinet members who were with Prescott in Washington, DC, this Secretary was present by way of a live video feed from within his limousine. : Palmer's Secretary of Agriculture was played by Robert Pine in "Day 2 3:00am-4:00am", "4:00am-5:00am", and "7:00am-8:00am". Secretary of the Interior When Vice President James Prescott summoned the Cabinet for 25th Amendment proceedings, the Secretary of the Interior for President David Palmer voted that Palmer be removed from office. : Palmer's Secretary of the Interior was played by Mark Newsom in "Day 2 3:00am-4:00am", "4:00am-5:00am", and "7:00am-8:00am". Prime Minister of Turkey President James Prescott, newly sworn in to office after David Palmer was unseated during 25th Amendment proceedings, ordered an air-strike against three unspecified Middle Eastern nations. These nations had been falsely implicated as conspirators in the Second Wave nuclear weapon which detonated in the Mojave Desert. The bombers were unexpectedly spotted in Turkish airspace by Turkish surveillance, so the Prime Minister of Turkey tried to contact the American President to inquire on their mission. President Prescott was unwilling to appear before the Prime Minister (since even the American public was unaware of the shift in power), so he asked the recently-unseated Palmer to masquerade as President. Palmer agreed, in order to protect the lives of the servicemen in the air. It was inferred from later events that Palmer successfully talked the Prime Minister into letting the Americans fly over his country. : The Prime Minister of Turkey was played by Miguel Marcott in "Day 2 6:00am-7:00am". Day 4 Keeler's Attorney General The Attorney General in the Cabinet of incapacitated former President John Keeler was called upon to review a presidential pardon for Mandy. He called Mike Novick in the final hour of Day 4 to confirm that the pardon was satisfactory. Mike notified Charles Logan and David Palmer, who went through with the pardon despite evidence that Mandy tried to murder Palmer in Day 2. : The Attorney General was heard in live audio in "Day 4 6:00am-7:00am". : It is not verifiable if this is the same character as the Attorney General portrayed by Dan Ziskie in Season 5. Logan's Press Secretary After the final terrorist attack of Habib Marwan was foiled, a number of foreign heads of state congratulated President Charles Logan at the close of Day 4 for leading the country so effectively. His Press Secretary informed him that a Prime Minister who was planning to meet him in London wished to speak to him personally. President Logan basked in the Press Secretary's praise and in all of the attention, even though he was panicked and displayed poor leadership throughout the crises. When David Palmer entered the room and asked to speak to Logan alone, the Press Secretary hesitated but departed with the others. : The Press Secretary was played by Joseph Hacker in "Day 4 6:00am-7:00am". : Joseph Hacker also played a Cabinet member in "Day 6 9:00pm-10:00pm". Day 5 Logan's Attorney General The Attorney General in President Logan's Cabinet was contacted by Chloe O'Brian from CTU LA during the final hour of Day 5. Chloe told him that she had an important recording of President Logan which he needed to hear, but the Attorney General was initially very opposed to listening to it because it was taken secretly. With Karen Hayes and Bill Buchanan listening, Chloe played it anyway, and they all heard President Logan threaten the First Lady and incriminate himself in the Sentox nerve gas conspiracy. The Attorney General quickly notified the proper authorities. President Logan was discreetly taken into custody by his own Secret Service agents and Federal Marshal Holtzman at the end of his memorial speech for David Palmer. : Logan's Attorney General was played by Dan Ziskie in "Day 5 6:00am-7:00am". Day 6 Ambassador This man was the ambassador of an unspecified Middle Eastern country to the United States as of Day 6. The ambassador first appeared in the Oval Office, when he briefed President Wayne Palmer and his advisors Tom Lennox and Karen Hayes on the influence and intentions of Hamri Al-Assad. He explained that many terrorist groups would indeed go along with Assad if he decided to pursue a peaceful course of action. He reappeared in the White House bunker, where he expressed dismay over the nuclear attack in Los Angeles. He met with Palmer and Assad, and he debated the merits of Assad's previous terrorist actions. Assad left, and Palmer explained to the ambassador that he planned to hold a press conference in conjunction with Assad. Palmer said that he wanted a letter of support from the ambassador's country's Prime Minister. Palmer also threatened a military action against the ambassador's country. He later returned to the bunker, and met with Vice President Noah Daniels. He expressed anger over the attempt on the life of President Palmer, and asked how he was doing following the attack. Daniels accused Assad of carrying out the attack, though this was not true, saying that his real intentions had always been to kill Palmer. Tom Lennox lied, saying that he had seen Assad with the detonator. Daniels threatened the ambassador with an invasion, demanding every ounce of information that the ambassador's government had, saying that he would invade if they did not find the remaining nuclear weapons. : The Ambassador was played by Ajay Mehta in "Day 6 9:00am-10:00am, 4:00pm-5:00pm, 6:00pm-7:00pm, and 10:00pm-11:00pm". Memorable quotes * Wayne Palmer: I believe you know Hamri Al-Assad. * Hamri Al-Assad: Mister Ambassador. * Ambassador: (to Palmer) I have never met Mister Assad in person, but I know him by reputation. His organisation has carried out repeated terrorist actions against my country. * Hamri Al-Assad: Your own policies precipitated those actions. * Ambassador: That's your justification for killing innocent people? * Hamri Al-Assad: You and I define innocent in different ways. * Ambassador: My own deputy lost his seven-year-old son in one of your bombings. That is how I define innocent. * Wayne Palmer: This is President Palmer * Ambassador: Mister President, my government has alerted me of the nuclear weapon heading toward my country. * Wayne Palmer: That's correct, Mister Ambassador, we've made good on our threat. * Ambassador: For God's sake, I implore you to stop it! Cabinet Secretary 1 The Cabinet of President Wayne Palmer was summoned to participate in a 25th Amendment proceeding when Vice President Noah Daniels challenged the Presidency of Wayne Palmer. Daniels cited Palmer's health and behavior as reasons for removing him from office, and a Cabinet vote was required. This Cabinet Secretary was present in person at the Presidential Emergency Operations Center in Washington, DC. Before hearing any testimonies, she expressed concern to Tom Lennox that the President's ability to perform his duties was more of a medical concern. Lennox replied that the Constitution's 25th Amendment placed the decision squarely in the hands of the Cabinet. She wished to hear medical testimony, so Lennox introduced Arthur Welton, President Palmer's doctor. She questioned Welton, and even asked what his vote would be if he were a Cabinet member. Lennox interrupted Welton before he could answer. When the votes were taken, she was part of the group of seven who did not raise their hands in favor of the President. : This Cabinet member was played by Brenda Wehle in "Day 6 9:00pm-10:00pm". Cabinet Secretary 2 The Cabinet of President Wayne Palmer was summoned to participate in a 25th Amendment proceeding when Vice President Noah Daniels challenged the Presidency of Wayne Palmer. Daniels cited Palmer's health and behavior as reasons for removing him from office, and a Cabinet vote was required. This Cabinet Secretary was present in person at the Presidential Emergency Operations Center in Washington, DC. During the testimony of Dr. Welton, this Secretary asked Welton if he could estimate the chances that Wayne might succumb to stress and aggravate his injuries from the attempt on his life. When the votes were taken, he was part of the group of seven who did not raise their hands in favor of the President. : This Cabinet member was played by Joseph Hacker in "Day 6 9:00pm-10:00pm". : Joseph Hacker also played Logan's Press Secretary in "Day 4 6:00am-7:00am". See also * More unnamed characters * Government * *